Inside the Void
by SerrahSeirra
Summary: A supernatural story between the fated. When all was lost and regaining the loss from the past is too painful, will our couple Burn and Gazelle make it through? (This story will be one of the proofs to the saying below.) "Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves." -Henry David Thoreau
1. Chapter 1

I'm back from my Hiatus and would like to start anew. I can't seem to grasp the words I wish to type to continue my story "The Unimaginable" and the constant inspiration I need (mostly the nagging voice in my head)... though I'm not saying I will end it at it's current standing, I'm just straying for awhile, NOT completely out of track since BurnxGazelle is still the main here... Woohoo!

Warnings: I will mostly use semi-original characters, meaning I got some of it's characteristics somewhere when I watch animes and it just keeps compiling so I gave it life!

Anyways...on with the story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn's POV

In the darkness I heard a voice, a frail voice.

_Haru._

**Who?**

_Haru._

**Oh me.**

Amidst the cold darkness a gauche silhouette formed as light suddenly burst, blinding me temporarily and painted the whole scene white. I can't quite pinpoint any features on the creature as it slowly walked towards me. It stopped right in front of me, its searching hand laid on my left cheek. I flinched at the cold touch, yet warmed me. I willed myself to focus my blurry gaze and failed.

_Won't you remember me yet?_

It said.

**Remember? Who? What are you? Wait!**

I fired away questions as the creature slowly faded as it backed away from me. My instincts ruled me to grab the creature back. I did, a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and hugged of what I thought was the creature.

I never knew you liked to hug Burn.

Ethyn a.k.a. Gazelle. Irritation quickly replaced my happiness. I retreated my arms that surrounded the man I so-called roommate and rival.

Why are you making a face like that when I saw you smiling a little while ago? Gazelle said, as he tangled his fingers in his hair in manner I knew all too well that he was either agitated, mad or something else.

I smirked

He got up from seeing my smirk and said...

Breakfast is ready, if you get there faster than me then you get half of my share too.

Ah. He knew me too well, I was down for a few days because of the damn cold I got. Now that I'm recovering, I feel the need to gobble up all the food I never got to eat because the cold made it an unpleasant time to eat too much.

It's a race. He got a head start 'cause it took a minute to wrestle my way out of the sheets I was in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He won. That short statement got me riled up just fine. My nerves twitched and my temper rising as I ate. I know some may think that I was always hot headed and that most of the time it was directed at Gazelle. I think I'm just fine, many here in "Vladlena" is just as weird to me as I am to them. Though we all have the same goal and that's why we stay here, is to find the answers to our questions.

As far as I know I came out of nowhere and the first being who came in contact with me was Gazelle. Others were cautious as I have been growling whenever they came close to me. I can't seem to remember doing that though. You could also say my world started to revolve when Gazelle came in contact with me. Funny how I remember my childhood friend Xaria a.k.a. Mizore and she remembers me as well but not others. Though she is wary of Gazelle but she is just like that because her beloved Toya is Gazelle's cousin, and that same cousin might make a bad find in her behavior to taint her beloved's idea of her being.

Vladlena is just a part of a whole called "Eclipse Elle". I like it here in Vladlena though not as much as in the Pyre region where my abilities are in max. As to why we the "Station 3" group is taking shelter in Vladlena is still unknown. The Sensei's is just full of surprises or should I say my life did when I came here to this place, unknown to the humans and a mystery to others, Eclipse Elle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And the Prologue is done. Grammar mistakes may occur and so I'm sorry for that. Since I just type what's on my head without a re-read when finished is just another variable for grammar mistakes.

R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

So chapter 2 is here... For those of you who are reading my story The Unimaginable, you can expect an update soon (. /)

~.~.~.~.~

I thought this would be the best day of my life 'cause Gazelle was out with his younger twin siblings.

I have the room all to myself, time to think and play but something feels wrong, like there's a void in me, growing while Gazelle is not here.

_Void. The Void. Would you dare come? Shayi-lar?_

I jumped, startled by the familiar voice.  
If Gazelle comes with me, I could,but... Wait. Hold that thought.

The voice chuckled while saying, you're scared aren't you?

Thank god she didn't say anything at my mention of Gazelle's name.  
"Well of course! Toudou sensei gave us a lecture about the void being cold and weird. Most importantly cold and I hate the cold."  
Here in Vladlena the power of the void can connect easily cause this place has the neutral essence unlike the other regions which focuses on the powers of the elemental circle. Here is like, mana, life, heaven, hell, limbo,afterlife,time, fate, abyss, the void and etc. The center of the beyond. The sensei brought us here to test if we have otherworldly abilities other than the elemental types.

_Is that so?_ The voice commented.

Wait. That's the second time. It's not like I've been thinking that loud...

_No. I can simply hear you, when your defenses is weak._

"What? How?"

_You can say I'm in your head but not quite so._

Uh huh.

Weeks passed before the dream when the silhouette spoke to me the first time. It became frequent when I touched a piece of stone that I yet need to ask sensei what it was since it was his necklace and now she can communicate with me even if I'm awake.I knew for a fact now that it is a she, for the voice gave way being not buzzy anymore also the confirmation I received from her. Though there's a lot more I do not know about her.  
Her name for one and the reason why she speaks with me.

_Hey. Shayi-lar, you haven't answered me yet._

"Oh. I'm not sure."

_You should! My brother is there!_

"Why should I do it for you?"

_Who said it was just for me? You want to remember the past right?_

"The heck? You know my past?"

_Nope but going to the void will surely find you answers._

"Hey what is shayi-lar anyway? You've been calling me that and not haru anymore."

_You should ask your sensei yourself what shayi-lar is also I did not ever call you haru. It would be disrespectful._ She said with a whine in her voice.

Then who called me haru and asked to be remembered?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yey~ As you can see I am trying to experiment with different writing styles. Mistakes are surely made for I did not proof it and my sister is lazy to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally an Update!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shayi-lar?! I could repeat my sensei's surprised voice when I asked him what a shayi-lar is. Usually Sei sensei is the calm one out of the Toudou twins and Kai sensei his twin brother is more aggressive than the other when it comes to social matters.

Though neither of the Toudou twins answered me, it was none other than their wife! Mizore sensei just came in the room and overheard our conversation. What I don't understand is that I have a shaiki with a shayi bond! It seems that the girl who conversed with me this past week was my shaiki. (A/N: Shaiki's are servant types that have free will unlike other servant types who can be controlled.)

I think it's cool having a shaiki since it suits my personality…Being free-willed and all. Though having a free willed servant can be a downfall of the master since they cannot control the shaiki. If the shaiki ever turn their backs on their master, this is where the bonds and seals enter the picture. Depending on how strong the bond is and the numbered seals the shaiki gives their master to control them at impossible times. The shayi bond though is not between the shaiki and the master… Well that was what mizore sensei said and that I should talk it out with Gazelle. As far as they know only Gazelle has the same bond as me and…no…,no, no… That can't be. Stupid brain, snap out of it! I shake my head frantically as an idea hit me about what the shayi bond might be all about.

But you are right. A soft and gentle voice in my head said as my surroundings turn white in a blink and back again to normal.

My cheeks turned red at the subtle confirmation. I really should consult what a shayi bond is to Gazelle to ease my mind but I can't seem to get the voice out of my head bringing a familiar nostalgic feeling. I sighed completely unaware of the annoyed presence of my shaiki.

What the hell shayi-lar! My shaiki yelled at me as if I was in danger. Is that sobbing sounds I hear? Yes! I was so worried… Uwaah~

Ugh. Don't cry. I didn't feel that I was in danger even for a second. Now explain to me why you were worried?

Worried? Not likely, your old enough to take care of yourself. Gah! Gazelle umm…Welcome back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Additional INFO:**

Owned characters (Meaning they do not belong to the Inazuma World)

Sei &amp; Kai Toudou - Both a teacher of high status

Mizore Jeevas Toudou - The Toudou twins' wife

Xaria Melfloire Saphir a.k.a Mixore/Mizore - Burn's Childhood friend in this story, do not confuse with Mizore sensei

Toya (Real name unknown) - Gazelle's cousin and Xaria's Crush/Beloved

Inazuma characters

Ethyn (Last name Unknown) a.k.a. Gazelle - A mystery to Burn but he feels some connection?

Haruya (Last name Unknown) a.k.a. Burn - As far as Burn knows his first name that's fine with him.

**THIS DATA IS BASED FROM BURN'S HEAD AS THE STORY PROGRESSES**

**A/N**: Students of Eclipse Elle believes the power behind their real name and so they are given aliases to use till they are legal or until they passed the test for namiria (Of Legal Age).

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. A Must Read Filler Chappie

**May you read till your hearts desire for you to further understand what this story is.**

Amaya0Miyako Thank you for all your comments so far. It really upped my motivation and so I offer this filler chapter 3 to you and The Queen to answer some and maybe all of your questions.

The Queen Well Thank your brother for me XD This filler chapter is to enlighten all of the readers.

(P.S. I dunno if this is both of your account)

**Warning:** This is a filler chapter to enlighten all of you who is reading this story. All of your questions in the comments will be answered here and so this chapter may change frequently to accomodate all of you. (This may also be a form of spoiler if I put the later chapters Q/A potion) So this notion is unsettled.

Eclipse Elle: A group of Islands. It's origin is unknown and only a select few are chosen or is fated to come here. Pyre: The region of the Fire Elementalists.

Elementalists: Creatures that are blessed by the Elemental Gods and Goddesses. They have power(s) in accordance to their element(s).

Vladlena: The center island of Eclipse Elle. Also known as the essence of everything.

Essence: The root of all elements. It can take form in whichever you may will.

Creatures taken in Eclipse Elle must hide their real name.

Why must they hide their real name?  
The dark elementalists have long discovered the power to control beings by knowing their birthname and so the made it a rule to make aliases for the whole. Only if you have taken a certain test (the test for namiria) to guard your mental defenses then you can freely use your real name.  
Some who use their real name who can still be sane is considered a man of status.

Students in Eclipse Elle are trained to fulfill whatever fate awaits them.

Students are categorized by their over-all abilities. (Not really 50-50)

The Special Charter, The Middle Charter and the Lite Charter.

The Special Charter isfurther divided by four classes:  
Station 1: They are known as the adoptables. They are defending the original Station 1 members from Tail 3 who has the chance to take their place.  
Station 2: The well known group of Elementalists consists of this team.  
Station 3: Known as the Zion of the Special Charter. They act as intelligent primers with growing skills.  
*This is the class where Burn,Gazelle, Mizore and Toya belongs.  
Station 4: Popular with the ladies. This group is known to consist of all boys making the women populace of the students hot and bothered. For they have proven that only men can rise to the top or so it's what rumors say.

The Middle Charter is further divided by 3 classes:  
Tail 1:  
Tail 2:  
Tail 3:

The Lite Charter is further divided by two classes:

Leap: They govern the whole Lite Charter and has the potential to rise to Tail 1. (Currently 10 are the populace)

Loop: A lot of student belongs here.

The higher the number the higher their Authority in ALL Eclipse Elle in accordance to:  
The Special Charter (Highest is Station 4)  
The Middle Charter The Lite Charter (Lowest is Loop)

Master: A student may gain the master status only if they have summoned a servant or if they already have a servant.

Servants:  
They are chosen or summoned by a master to do their biddings. A master may choose to have 1 or more servant. A master may also choose none. Servants are also a form of status for if you can will more servants you are considered not only powerful but also a being worthy of respect.

Servant Types:  
Shaiki: Free Willed Servants who can be powerful than their master. Seen as an outcast to the 3 main servant types namely the Madra, Neblune and the Dweller.

Madra: They are believe to be the highest ranked servants. Not only are they powerful, they also have a high sense of protectiveness towards their master and so there is an unlikely chance of betrayal. A servant may be called a madra only if they had been chosen by the master, be it since childhood.

Neblune: The initial servants given by the higher-ups of Eclipse Elle to the students. The student may accept or decline the offer because incompatability of master-servant may cause some problems.

Dweller: Can be summoned by low amount of energy. Obeys the master till the given time contract. The time of the contract is proportionate to the power of the master.

Mashrid: The awaiting status of a being to be approved as a servant to his master.

Unconstrained: Data about this type of servants are unknown and may not be let's leave it blank.

Bond(s):  
Bonds are formed to make something known. A bond example for marriage, friends and etc. Each bond may be represented in different forms like tattoos. While unique in form they are also unique in physical characteristics.

As we all know there are different types of bonds but I cannot state that for now. (It'll be a spoiler if I do so)

Also about the names:  
We all know Gazelle's name is Suzuno Fuusuke, don't worry in this story it still is but there is a mystery why Gazelle's name here is Ethyn (Last name Unknown) to Burn's knowledge. Also Burn doesn't know his last name YET!

And if you're confused why the Toudou Twin's both has the same wife well...'cause I said so! Don't worry this story is self explanatory in the future.

**THIS FILLER IS UNFINISHED. YOU MAY ASK ME MORE IN THE COMMENTS AND I WILL ANSWER IT HERE.**

**Happy Readings!**


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Finally. Sorry for the very late update. Though updates may come late, including my other stories, I've already have a finished plot planned out for them so yeah. I don't like to leave my stories without an ending HEA or not. On to the story!

~.~.~.~.~

Talk about awkward. Wait, it's not awkward and it's not like I was caught doing something bad!

"Gazelle...um, you know..."

"Cat got your tongue Burn?" Gazelle calmly mouthed out.

Ugh! Why is it so hard to ask? I wanted to know what the shayi bond is right? So go on and ask!

"Gazelle what is a shayi bond?" I asked. Gazelle seemed unmoved by my question. Was he expecting it? I was taken back from my thoughts when Gazelle sighed. A sign of frustration maybe?

"May I ask first why you're asking me this?" Gazelle asked.

"Do I need a reason to find out the answer?" I can feel my blood boiling. It's always like this if I stay close to Gazelle though I do admit I'm not a man with patience and I needed that. I do, I really do.

Gazelle gave a huff then continued "If you don't want to state your reasons that is fine as well though information as important as this is not to be given out freely"

"You see I have a shaiki though I don't know much about her except her gender you see. She also calls me shayi-lar which I don't know why but possibly because I have a shayi bond with it?" my face twisted forming a weird questioning look with a crooked smile.

Gazelle smiled and a soft one at that. I feel myself staring, he really was a beauty when he smiles and knowing he smiled at something I've done warms my heart and the crazy part? I don't know why and recognizing my own feelings has made a scratch in my pride that is making itself known very fast.

"You know you're making weird faces right? Then again it makes you childish..." Gazelle rushed to end his sentence as he sees my face turning sour at those last words "in a good way!"

Now it's my turn to smile. I don't know about a defensive Gazelle but if Gazelle is being defensive to save my pride, well that's another thing. I wave my hand to signal Gazelle to continue to the answers.

"You are correct when you said you have a shayi bond with a shaiki if it calls you shayi-lar. Mizore-sensei said to me I wasto be ready if you asked. You see shayi bonds are rare and yours is extraordinary when your shaiki calls you 'shayi-lar'. Shayi bonds are bonds from opposite poles of power. Meaning your shaiki might have another master, adding the 'lar' case is where it gets complicated. For some reason your shaiki will only listen to you because the shaiki chose you than the other master but the other master might fight you for your shaiki. Meaning if the other master defeated you, your shaiki will no longer be in your command. I know this information will be hard to process right now but do you have any questions Burn?" Gazelle finished as if out of breath.

"Wait, Mizore sensei said the shayi bond is not between me and my shaiki? Does that mean the shayi bond is between me and the other possible master of my shaiki?"

"Correct. You may have created that bond in mutual agreement with someone dear to you" Gazelle lowered his gaze to the floor after saying those words. Why? My nerves hit me, making me giddy at the thought of Gazelle being jealous! But, I have more in thought.

"I don't have any memory of whom though"

"Are you curious as to whom?"

"Yeah"

"Well maybe Kubayashi has ways for you to know"

"The guy or the girl?" I asked. You see there are two Kubayashi's in station 3 'cause they are twins and most in station 3 are twins.

"Sione, the guy" Gazelle informed then continued "You should really get to know 'em, we are supposed to be a team"

"Not yet we aren't. We have to pick a leader first and to be one you must beat them"

"Not necessarily, if you gained there utmost respect they won't even fight you"

"Well let's just see how it goes tomorrow since we're all gonna be meeting them"

Gazelle nodded "Yes, until then though I might go to sleep"

"The sun is still up, why so early?"

"I didn't get much sleep because of Toya"

Xaria wouldn't be so glad to hear that, **I** wasn't glad at all! What the hell happened between them?

I flinched at the cold hands cupping my face.

"What are you thinking that's making you look like that?"

"Nothing" I sighed and tried to turn my face but Gazelle held my face firmly and kissed me softly on the lips.

My eyes were wide "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you" Gazelle countered.

"I know that!"

"You hate it?" There's something in Gazelle's face that cooled my temper even just for a moment and I tried to form words as an excuse. I don't hate it. In fact the kiss made me all fuzzy inside. I was just surprised is all and combine it from my previous thoughts of jealousy.

Gazelle kissed me again and this time I tugged him closer by his clothes. Our kiss was innocent enough but it still left me breathless.

"What does this make of us now?" I asked

"Whatever you want to make of it" That sounded like a promise.

I smiled "Do you still need that sleep?"

Gazelle nodded. I pulled him close and situated us on my bed. I leaned my head on the headboard as I took a sitting position and Gazelle seated in my lap with his head on my temple. "There is still time for dinner, take a nap"

Gazelle's yes was muffled 'cause of my clothes and he fell asleep.

I too drifted asleep, happy thoughts still intact. The very reason my face was sore when Gazelle and I went to eat dinner. I couldn't help smiling one last more as I thought of Gazelle's words 'whatever you want to make of it'. Does this mean we can be together-together? Do I have to court him? Give him a gift maybe? Uh oh, I better consult Xaria in the morning about this. She's a girl so she should know right?

~.~.~.~.~

I recently realized that the past chapter (3 not 4) was very... short and the details got all mixed up like who talks to whom? *sweat drop*

So yeah tell me what you think and questions are welcome too.

R&amp;R


End file.
